Best Friends?
by GirlDatSigndUp1HrB4NewYear
Summary: Nina and Amber pledge to be best friends, but will others stay in the way of that? Based on my experiences. First fanfic so please be nice. SUMMARY SUCKS! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I noticed how long I haven't been adding at least one story, so I decided to make one. And, this might pop up every time you read this story, sorry for that. If you think this is stupid, don't read. First fan fiction so it might suck. This was based on my experiences with my best friend in the fourth grade. I was so stupid so I compared myself to Amber. She will be narrating the story.**

HERE YA GO:

Chapter one: A Vow to the Wind

A windy Wednesday it was. I stayed there standing like an idiot waiting for Nina. I was clutching on the piece of paper with the pledge written on it. I saw Nina walking calmly towards me. "Where have you been?" I asked her, "You made me wait for what seemed like hours!" I added, which made her look down, ashamed of herself. "Sorry, recitation took longer than I expected," she replied, trying not to make it shaky although it—to me –failed. "Let's just get on with this," I said trying not to make anger and frustration show in my voice.

"I pledge to be a best friend to Nina Martin (Amber Millington). In the obstacles of life, having hardships and fights, my best friend must always be there to protect, help and support me whilst having encouraging words, friendly acts and loyalty to me and my best friend. I swear to be a loyal girl and to never break promises with my best friend," we both said at the same time ignoring all the stares of confusion at us.

~~~Next Day~~~

History class, boring, annoying, mind-infecting subject. I wasn't listening to our teacher, but thinking about the pledge.

Today, Nina wasn't sitting next to Fabian, but with Patricia. Eddie looked frustrated since he thought Patricia would sit next to him at History class, so he sat next to Jerome. Fabian was devastated, you could tell easily from the frown he made when he saw Nina chatting with Joy and Patricia, so he ended up with sitting next to Joy,** (A/N, JOY DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON FABIAN HERE NOR NINA EVEN IF FABIAN HAS A CRUSH ON NINA)** who frowned since she thought Patricia or Mara would sit next to her. Mara told Fabian, "Erm… Fabian, please get out of my seat," this made Joy smile ear to ear since Fabian wouldn't hurt a girl in any way, shape or form so he got out of his seat and sat next to Nellie White.

She is a transfer student who had short blonde hair, cut below her chin with bangs like Ms. Andrews, her hair colour was lighter than Nina's although darker than mine, she was quite fat to admit, but her eyes gleamed like sunshine, it was as blue as the ocean, her lips thin and pinkish, and her nose was shaped nicely. She had a preppy attitude, always used neutral-coloured make-up and had a nice grade, not failing nor topping but an average student.

After class, Nina was with Joy, who seemed to always keep me away from my best friend. She didn't let Nina slip away from her grasp, nor let her stray away far like a sheep would do without a guard dog or a shepherd. To me, she seemed like one of the shepherds, with Patricia and Mara, while Eddie was the guard dog and me, Fabian, and Danica Wright were the wolves.

Danica was nice, and friendly although sometimes, became a brag wart. Her hair was styled like a mushroom bob, no bangs, copied me by wearing headbands like Nina did, a little skinny, has light skin, has rosy cheeks, lips red and is smart and topped two classes, she could be one of the school's broadcaster because of her clear, loud voice.

I would want to spend more time with Nina but Joy and her friends are blocking me! How can I cope with this? Help me!

**Did you like it? If yes, please review nicely and criticize me too. And if not, help me to make this better.**

**Bye!**

**HaterHipster**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's been forever since I posted so SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. Here, I apologize. I have two versions the happy ending and the sad one, that's why I changed the rating. Duh.

Chapter Two:

Dinner, super annoying, noisy and shameful. Jerome and Alfie had been fighting over who would win on our fight, as I was getting furious, I walked away.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, trying to hide my tears, trying to stop sniffing. When I reached the room, I locked the door as quick as I could, I slid down the door, blocking the closed entrance, just then, Danica, who moved in as well, rooming with us, knocked on our door. "Open up. Please," she pleaded, I hesitated, but I opened the door, pulled her in, then, just then, this started.

"Amber, why did you and Nina fight?"

"I-I-I, sh-she, Ni-na pledged about being best friends, th-then she betrayed m-me,"

"Oh, but please don't hate me after saying the next things," she said. I nodded and she nodded back. "You aren't her only friend. She has the right to hang out with others."

"IF YOU WERE IN MY PLACE, WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOMEONE PROMISES TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN A GROUP OF PEOPLE GET HER ATTENTION RIGHT AFTER YOU PLEDGE?" I screamed out in anger, my tears flowing much harder. "Sorry, please calm down, please." Danica replied soothingly, just then a certain someone gets in the room with her key.

"Look Amber, I am really sorry. I am sorry if I hung out with them. I am sorry if I broke the pledge. I am sorry," Nina said, starting to cry, then I had to reply, "I forgive you and I am sorry to make you cry, sorry to make you mad, sorry to be so immature and sorry for being me, stupid, brain less and a maniac. An ugly maniac who likes to ruin lives." Nina put a comforting hand on my back and Danica smiled and walked away.

Finally, we were friends again.

I just couldn't take it anymore! The whole Nina thing, it just gets to me. She rooms with me and doesn't even bother to talk to me, just eye-rolls and death glares.

So, after Victor's speech, I took a knife and some red wine, and went to the woods. I ran quickly to the lake and there, I cried my eyes out and drank the whole bottle of wine, I laughed like a maniac and from there, I cut my wrist open, blood dripping down and I removed the skin, I cut my hair, and then I said, "Goodbye world," before stabbing myself and the next thing I knew, I stabbed my chest.

(Amber as a ghost)

I was on the news. There, it said "Girl from Anubis House, Commits Suicide or Had Been Murdered". It seemed like Nina was happy, but no, she wasn't she was crying and repeating these words over and over, "It's all my fault, I'm sorry," and that made me regret dying.

Oh God that made my head ache while I was writing it. I hope you like it but it is kinda rushed 'cuz,

I had some stuff to do (CHORES) and it sucks but if you would like to use this as an inspiration or if you want to create a fanfiction of my fanfiction, then, go ahead and PM me (yeah, like that would happen) and can I ask for someone to collab with? I would like that but we will only communicate by PM, share what we wrote by PM-ing. And the project we will make would be discussed after we agree on making it .

WHAT I WANT YOU TO SEND ME ON YOUR PM:

Pen name: (just to be sure LOL just to be known by me)

Message:

Story of how you wanted to be a writer:

What you would want me to read: (must be complete and must be URL and title)

-HaterHipster


End file.
